


Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 005

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Rings, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Submission for Kinktober 2018. Yurio can be a very bitey little kitten.Date - June 2016. Yurio is 17, and over the age of consent in Russia.





	1. How To Impress A Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'biting' which wait, what? Doesn't everyone do that, how is that a kink?
> 
> So maybe biting to the point of drawing blood? OK. 
> 
> FYI this is how Chris Giacometti finds out that Otabek and Yurio are kinky AF. More on that later in the series!

Looking lovingly at the mass of blonde hair sticking out from under the duvet, Otabek gave in to the scent of freshly brewed coffee and eased himself out of Yurio's bed. His space was immediately taken by his boyfriend's cat, Potya, who curled up happily in the warm spot he'd vacated, giving him a look that indicated he wouldn't be getting it back any time soon.

He slipped into black jogging pants and yawned, following the smell and registering the voice of Yurio's housemate in the kitchen. Viktor Nikiforov was always an early riser, and a shared pot of morning coffee had become something of a pattern whenever Otabek stayed at the St.Petersburg apartment.

A deeper voice replied, and Otabek raised an eyebrow. The sultry, purring accent sparked a vague memory, but he couldn't place it immediately. Recognition dawned as he saw the Swiss skater, Christophe Giacometti, lounging across the table from Victor. Of course – he was in Russia for a charity Gala that took place last night. Giving the silver haired Russian his customary morning wave, he nodded to the visitor as he went past.

Yawning again, Otabek padded barefoot to the kitchen counter and began the process of making coffee. He'd slowly built up a collection of different syrups and flavours, his extensive coffee habit making a small impact on the kitchen over the last year or so. Adding and mixing took attention, so it took a few minutes to register the silence that followed his appearance.

“Mein gott!” a low murmur made him turn around, looking to see what had startled Chris. He found two sets of eyes on him, one blue and very amused, the other bright hazel, wide with shock and something like respect.

“What??”

“Y... you look like you lost a fight with a very tiny tiger” Chris said, sounding slightly awestruck. Victor laughed out loud, and raised his coffee cup in salute.

A hot blush spread over Otabek's face as he remembered he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. Last night had been particularly energetic - since Yurio and Otabek had the apartment to themselves, they hadn't needed to be quiet or subtle. Come to think of it, Otabek's shoulders and back did have a telltale stiffness and ache that indicated Yurio had been expressive with his claws and teeth...

  
  


One of the things he enjoyed most about his lover, Yurio had decided, was his extravagant perfectionism. When he said he was going to cook dinner, he made a four course meal. When he mixed a new track, he made a showstopper. When he created a program, he balanced it perfectly, working to the strengths of the skater.

When he said he was going to give his boyfriend a fantastic night in, Yurio usually ended up limping the next day.

This particular evening, they had the place to themselves till the early hours. Katsudon and Baldy were at some boring charity Gala, and Otabek had very quickly made good on his promise of a good night by ordering Yurio's favourite takeaway, and entertaining him with a vibrator until the food arrived.

Napping for half an hour after eating restored their energy for round two, which ended with Yurio nursing an aching jaw and a wide smirk, and Otabek flat on his back, muttering soft curses in Kazakh as he tried to recover his wits from the hour of oral sex his lover had inflicted on him. Discovering that Otabek loved to be teased and to have his orgasm prolonged as long as possible had been a game changer for Yurio, and he'd devoted some serious research into how to keep his lover on the edge in various ways.

 

Once he had come back down to earth, Otabek decided to take revenge on the blonde. The rookie mistake had been to leave Yurio's hands and wrists free, and to leave his shoulders and neck within biting distance. A delicious mistake at the time, but one he would have to hide for a few days.

 

Rubbing his shoulder, Otabek winced as he felt deep teeth marks. Judging by the gritty feel under his fingers, blood had been drawn on more than one occasion. The state of his back was probably not much better, although Yurio generally kept his nails clipped short. His teeth usually did most of the damage.

Victor was still laughing, but that broke off into a choking chuckle as Yurio appeared in the doorway, obviously disturbed by Otabek getting out of bed. He was wearing Otabek's shirt which was down to his mid thigh and off one shoulder due to the size difference between them, and his hair was a matted sex mess. The shirt exposed a pattern of much smaller bruises and nips on his neck and shoulder, and Otabek blushed again. Yurio froze as he saw Chris, realised he'd already been spotted by the Swiss skater, and shook his head in irritation before crossing to the coffee pot.

“Good morning, tiny tiger” Christophe murmured, and Yurio hurled a spoon at him without looking, snarling out an almost companionable “fuck off _”_ before retreating, coffee in hand. As he reached the bedroom, he shouted “get back in here” in Kazakh, and Otabek chuckled. Speaking his native language had been a quirk at the start, something Yurio had done to surprise him. The unexpected aphrodisiac effect of hearing the blonde moaning in Kazakh had been considerable however, and now Yurio sometimes used it to get his attention in public when the blonde felt he was being neglected.

“Duty calls” Victor and Chris said in unison, both laughing, but as he went to stomp past them, the tanned Swiss skater touched his arm lightly, a more serious expression on his face. “You two make a good pair. I'm glad you're being good to him. ”

Nodding appreciation of the sentiment with a tiny smile, Otabek made his way back to the bedroom, sipping his coffee. It occurred to him with some amusement that Yurio had said much the same thing the previous evening...

 


	2. Bitey Little Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and lemon. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a girl with a browser history littered with information on male orgasm and cock rings for gay men... what is life.

_The previous evening_

Yurio lay by Otabek's side, listening to the heavy breathing of the older skater. His jaw and wrists ached from prolonged work, a smug sense of satisfaction filling him with heat and pride. The back of his throat was burning, and he licked a few errant spots of his lover's fluids off his fingers as he cuddled up against him.

Knowing it usually took Otabek a few minutes to return to consciousness after receiving really good oral sex, the blonde entertained himself by running his hands over the solid muscles of the Kazakh's chest and stomach. He never got tired of seeing the contrast between their skin; rich olive against pale alabaster. He let his fingers wander freely, tracing the line of taut abdominals and the curve of pectorals. Carefully avoiding any sensitive spots like nipples or throat, he enjoyed stroking his lover's hot skin as he waited for him to come back down to earth.

Opening slightly dazed eyes, the brunette glanced down at the rumpled, beautiful young man lying on his shoulder. Yurio was purring softly, curled up against him and patiently waiting for whatever Otabek came up with next. Thoughtfully, he reached over and ran his fingers through the blonde mop, cupping Yurio's jaw as he looked up at the touch.

“What do you want to do now, kitten?” He already had a pretty good idea, but making Yurio ask for it was a sure fire way to get both their engines running again.

“Mmmm... I... I want to scream for you, daddy” Yurio rubbed his nose against Otabek's chest, letting his tongue flick out over a nipple. A tighter grip in his hair made him squeak softly, and he raised huge eyes to Otabek, noting the smirk on his lover's face with a shiver of delighted anticipation.

“You want me to make you scream? Do you think you've been a good enough kitten for that?” Teasing tone, but not challenging – they both knew he deserved a reward. Yurio stretched out, letting their lips brush in a kiss as he climbed on top of Otabek's hips and began an almost leisurely grinding motion.

“Y-yes daddy... I've been very good... I made you v-very happy...”

“Hmmm... true... you did make me happy.” Otabek ran his fingers down Yurio's body, stroking pale skin and teasing his way across his stomach, down his inner thigh as the smaller skater wriggled deliberately. Sitting up into another kiss, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and let their tongues dance for a few moments until the pressure in his groin became the dominant sensation.

“Fast or slow?” he purred against Yurio's throat, winning a small whimper. Slim fingers laced into his hair and the blonde couldn't help but stutter as he replied “s-slow please, d-daddy...”

 

Yurio's nightstand drawer was becoming a pandora's box of perversion, after over a year of increasingly kinky sex. Lube, handcuffs, vibrators, plugs... and a small box of carefully sized cock rings. Retrieving his favourite band of stretchy rubber, condoms and several bottles of lube, Otabek indicated he wanted Yurio on his back on the bed. The blonde flushed happily as he saw the toys come out and lay down, shifting the blankets and pillows around so he would be comfortable for as long as possible.

Delaying his own orgasm was one of Otabek's luxuries in the bedroom, up there with Yurio's love of prostate massagers. Aware of the risks of addiction to certain kinks, they avoided repeating the same things too often, but usually indulged themselves at least once or twice during an extended stay. They hadn't broken out the cock rings yet this trip, and the brunette realised he was biting his lip in anticipation. Lubing his fingers generously, he kneeled between Yurio's thighs and leaned down to kiss him.

The blonde took the opportunity to wrap his legs around his waist, grinding their erections together for long moments before shifting his calves to Otabek's shoulders, locking his ankles behind his neck. Growling softly, Otabek reached down and stroked him briefly, then dipped his fingers lower and pressed inwards, finding the sensitive ring of muscle and stroking until his lover was relaxed enough for him to penetrate with the tip of a finger.

Mewling softly, Yurio lay back on the pillows and let his hands wander, stroking his nipples and running over Otabek's back and throat. Normally, his wrists would be bound or handcuffed for penetration; his boyfriend loved overpowering him and he adored the sensation of being pinned and controlled by the Kazakh. It was different though when they were going for a marathon rather than a race – neither of them wanted to risk injury by prolonged restraint. As he felt himself being expertly stretched and teased, Yurio revelled in the prospect of drawn out pleasure ahead of him. A sneaky part of his skater brain pointed out that he could always list these sessions as “stamina training” on his logs, and he laughed out loud.

Hearing the blonde chuckling to himself, Otabek smiled. His lover was relaxed, letting his mind wander and enjoying the sensations, rather than feeling any kind of pressure to perform. Learning how to get the highly strung Russian to the point of just experiencing things, rather than being driven by any kind of competitive or controlling urge, was one of his personal triumphs as Yurio's boyfriend. The quiet giggles made his heart light.

The giggles eventually turned to soft moans as Otabek worked on him, teasing him carefully up to four fingers before even considering touching himself. Using the toys he'd picked out would make him even harder and thicker than usual, and he wanted to avoid causing any pain. Pain, for most people was a massive turn off – for Yurio, he knew it would push his pleasure up too high too soon. He wanted his kitten to scream on his terms, and when _he_ chose.

Watching the blonde's face for the last few minutes of the stretch was enough to leave him achingly hard, and he required very little attention before he could sheath himself. Condom secured and lubed, the older skater took a deep breath and then slipped the cock ring on, stretching it out with his fingers and rolling it into place at the base of his shaft. The tightening sensation made him close his eyes for a moment, and he felt Yurio shift his legs back to his waist, fingernails leaving soft trails across his chest and shoulders. He knew by the time they were finished, those trails would have become deep scratches and his body would be a network of pain. That was the only kind of pain Otabek enjoyed receiving in the bedroom – lingering proof of how much his kitten had enjoyed their time together.

A long, deep kiss, then Otabek raised Yurio's hips and pushed inside of him slowly, exhaling as he buried his face into his neck. A louder moan rewarded him, and he paused for a moment as they adjusted, then pulled almost completely back out, keeping his lover's hips still with his hands. He heard a sharp inhale and a soft curse in Russian as he pushed back in, hilting himself firmly.

The pace was agonisingly slow, every thrust teasing nerve endings and drawing out moans and gasps from the blonde. Otabek was quiet, only his breathing slightly elevated as he concentrated on filling and withdrawing over and over again, relying on the cock ring to help him stay hard and delay his orgasm despite the intense stimulation and the extra sensitivity the ring itself provided.

As they reached the half hour time limit for the ring, Otabek bent his head and licked a line up the centre of Yurio's chest, tasting his sweat with a happy growl. The blonde was in pieces, his body shaking and his cock rock hard and demanding attention. Neither of them had touched him there yet though; despite having his hands free Yurio was more than happy to let Otabek decide when and where he was to be touched. His fingers were clenched in the bedsheets and pillows instead.

Pausing only long enough to remove the ring and slip on a new condom, the brunette nudged Yurio over onto his side, lying behind him and easing a knee between his legs. This new position wasn't either of their favourites, but it _was_ ideal for drawing out their pleasure, keeping them both going. Planning to keep himself on a slow burn for a while longer, Otabek eased himself back inside his lover and then wrapped his arms around him tightly, pushing himself as deep as he could.

Floating on something approaching sexual bliss, Yurio sank his nails into the arms surrounding him and braced himself against the mattress, pushing backwards against each thrust. He could hear Otabek growling in his ear, a deep, soft sound of arousal punctuated with occasional kisses and nips to his shoulders. Aware that he was moaning with total abandon, and that was only inflaming his lover further, the blonde let his head fall back, exposing his neck for more kisses and soft bites.

“H-how much more do you want, kitten? Do you want to come yet?”

Drawing Otabek out for as long as possible was the name of this game, and Yurio was very good at it by now. He also knew how to take him over the top in spectacular fashion.

“Ahhh... not yet... please... p-please play with me a while longer, daddy”

Otabek buried his face between Yurio's shoulder-blades and began working his way through the scores for his next program in his mind, forcing his focus onto anything but the pressure and heat around his cock. Calculating likely changes to performance scores and margins for error on technical aspects was his version of 'reciting baseball scores'. Keeping himself hovering near the edge while maintaining the pleasure for both of them was another skill he was was oddly proud of.

Long minutes passed, the room echoing to their moans and gasps, until Otabek muttered a quiet oath, indicating he was nearing his limit. Yurio communicated his desire to switch positions with a touch to Otabek's thigh, returning to his previous position on his back and wrapping his legs around Otabek's hips firmly. A third application of lube, with the pause and change in stimulation helping Otabek regain his control, and within moments they were moving together again.

“I... I want to come now daddy...”

“Say please...”

“P-please... oh please...”

Deliberately, Otabek pushed Yurio's hips up, bending his body at the waist and using his thighs to stabilise the position and give him leverage. The blonde cried out as the change in position let Otabek push against his sweet spot, the internal stimulation switching him from a slow boil to full burn.

Leaning down, Otabek began nipping and biting his throat in earnest, keeping one hand on his hip and using the other to stroke his aching arousal, matching pace with his thrusts. Yurio's eyes watered, every touch sending sparks up his spine and loud moans to his lips. Rapidly losing himself in waves of pleasure, he buried his head in Otabek's shoulder and sank his teeth in hard, muffling his moans.

Otabek felt the bite and his vision went dark, all thought gone as he gave in to pure lust. Growling low in his chest, he increased his pace, feeling another savage bite as Yurio slammed full speed into his long awaited climax. The pain and the sudden pulsing of his lover's body was far too much for him and he came hard, grabbing Yurio's hips as he hilted himself completely and unleashed a torrent of breathless Kazakh into the curve of his pale throat.

  
  


“What did you say at the end there? It didn't sound like your usual curses” Yurio wound his fingers through Otabek's hair, loving the feel of having his lover's head on his chest. The brunette curled up around him a bit tighter, his lips brushing pale skin as he replied.

“I said you were amazing, that I wanted to fuck you forever, and that I loved you.”

“I caught the 'I love you'” Yurio smiled and kissed the top of his head, blushing slightly. “I love you too. You'd better not leave me, no other man would be able to satisfy me after you. You're so good to me.”

Otabek laughed, and kissed him slowly, letting the feel of his lips start to shake him out of his stupor. “Shower?” he murmured into the kiss.

“Definitely shower”.

 

 


End file.
